


dumplings

by glbertblythes



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne and Gilbert, Canon Divergence - Anne with an E, F/M, Shirbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glbertblythes/pseuds/glbertblythes
Summary: I'm just posting some of the prompts I wrote for on my tumblr :)Prompt: gilbert asks anne for clarification on a recipe from mary’s cookbook before school one day—the boys try and tease him for cooking but either Gilbert or Anne snap at them for it





	dumplings

It was a brisk October morning, the sunlight beginning to peak over the bare tree tops, coating the school yard with a warm welcoming. Ms. Stacey had set up an early session of academy entrance exam practice and Gilbert was right on his toes to head to the school that morning, a stirring in his stomach in hopes to see Anne. As he walked towards the empty school yard, the fainted grass covered in dew lightly crunching under his feet, he clutched Mary’s cookbook that Anne had so graciously authored before Mary’s passing.

The night before, he had attempted to make a batch of vegetable dumplings, which Bash was more than thankful for, as he was getting tired of breads and cold cut meats every night for dinner after a hard days work. However, the dumplings were under cooked and tacky, a strange texture at most along with vegetables that were slightly too crunchy for Gilbert’s taste. He had followed the recipe exact as it was in the book, but it still wasn’t right - and the only person he thought to ask was Anne.

As he headed closer to the school house, he saw a group of girls huddled by the notice board, giggling and clutching their school books, and the one girl who particularly caught Gilbert’s eye was the girl who once hit him with a slate - Anne - her red, carrot like hair shining in the morning sun. A slight smile crossed his lips as he approached the girls, Anne’s eyes being the first to meet his. 

“Good morning, ladies. Sorry to intrude your conversation,” Gilbert said, bowing his head slightly and the girls smiled and shrugged.

“It’s no problem at all, Gilbert. Ruby here was actually just talking about you,” teased Jane as Ruby’s cheeks flushed pink.

“Was not! Come along, Diana, I still need to put my milk in the creek,” Ruby stuttered, grasping at Diana’s hand and leading her away, the other girls beginning to follow in suit, along with Anne.

Before Anne was out of Gilbert’s sight, he called out to her, the sound of her name causing her to turn back to Gilbert. He smiled.

“Anne, I was wondering if I could have a moment?” Gilbert asked, gesturing towards the cookbook that was still clutched in his left hand. 

Anne gave a small, shy smile. “Of course. About a recipe, I presume?” Gilbert nodded in reply. “Alright then.”

Gilbert grinned, beginning to walk towards the front of the school, taking a seat on the steps, Anne taking a seat beside him just a few inches away. The air was cold, their breath forming clouds in their faces. 

“So,” Gilbert started, glancing over at Anne who was staring diligently at the book, hands clasped together in her lap. “I made Mary’s vegetable dumplings last night and they didn’t turn out… right. I followed the recipe, as I should, but they didn’t taste right, either. The texture was… unpleasant. Any idea as to why?”

Anne hummed to herself for a while, chewing on her lower lip in thought. “Well… as I look through the recipe, it just says one tablespoon of butter - how did you prep the butter?”

“I just used the butter from the table we use for the bread - room temperature - and mixed it in with the flour and such,” Gilbert answered, raising an eyebrow.

Anne sighed, a small smile appearing on her lips, her dimples making a slight appearance. “The butter should have been cold, cut up into some small cubes and almost mushed into the flour. It would have helped the texture a great deal. It’s my honest mistake, Gilbert. I should have been more precise in my writings.”

Gilbert shook his head and laughed. “It’s no problem, Anne. It’s just-”

“Hey, Gilbert!” Someone shouts from afar, causing both his and Anne’s heads to turn in the direction of the call. “What you got there, bud?”

“It’s none of your concern, Billy Andrews,” Anne scolded, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Well, well, well. What a pretty cook book. Is that your doing, Gilbert? To become the house cook for your… _colored_ friend?” Billy laughed in a teasing manner, Gilbert’s jaw clenching and Anne glances in his direction, worried.

“There’s nothing wrong with a man learning how to cook. At least Gilbert is passionate about becoming useful,” Anne retorted, “unlike you, Billy. You’re being ridiculous.”

“The only person who should be in the kitchen is the woman of the household, no man should be baking pies and stirring stew,” Billy guffawed as Anne begins to almost tremble with anger.

“Billy Andrews, you have no right-” Anne started but Gilbert stopped her, placing his hand on her shoulder, startling her for a moment.

“It’s alright, Anne. Trust me, I’m not offended by Billy’s choice of words,” Gilbert said, shaking his head. Billy shrugged as he began to walk away towards the opposite side of the school house. Gilbert offered a small smile. “I do appreciate the helpful tip, Anne”

Anne smiled, her cheeks pink from the cold air. “It’s really no trouble at all. I’m glad I could help.” As Anne begins to stand, Gilbert quickly grabbed for her hand, almost like a natural instinct.

“I really mean it, Anne. I hope one day I get to taste your own home cooking,” Gilbert admitted, smiling, and for a moment he seen a flicker of something in Anne’s eyes in reaction to his words. Anne just smiled politely back, giving a nod, and slipped away from Gilbert’s hand to head back to the group of girls.


End file.
